Contacts
by alliecat8697
Summary: Elliot's reaction to Olivia getting blue contacts. Cute little one-shot, no big deal...just a teeny E/O moment that ran through my head! R&R please!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately! ):**

**AN: This wasn't meant to be a big deal...it was just a little thing that crossed through my head, I thought it was cute and I could share it with you guys. Plus, I haven't published anything new in about a week, and for that I am guilty! I've been super-duper busy, so I'm working on some more stories this spring break! (: ~Allison~**

Olivia walked into the squadroom and set her stuff down at her desk. Elliot looked up at her, wondering where she had been. It was 11:00 a.m., and she was supposed to have been at work at 7:30 a.m.

"Where have you been?" he asked curiously.

Olivia sat down and stared at him.

He noticed something very strange. What was it...? OH! Her eyes weren't brown anymore...they were...blue! Huh? _Blue?_ No, no, no. Olivia's eyes were supposed to be that beautiful brown color that made Elliot's heart melt every time he saw her.

"What happened to your eyes?"

"Colored contacts," Olivia said, smiling.

"Colored contacts? I didn't know you wore contacts at all," Elliot said, not liking this change. Yes, Olivia was gorgeous either way, but he didn't like her not having brown eyes. He hated it, even though he'd only seen it for all of two minutes now.

"I didn't. I went to the eye doctor 'cause I felt like something was...off. It turns out I have 20/40 vision. They offered me glasses, but I didn't think I'd ever be able to get used to them, so I got contacts."

"Why'd you get _blue_ contacts, though?" Elliot asked.

Olivia cocked her head. "I don't know. I just...thought a change would be nice."

Elliot nodded, pretending like the impact of her getting a new eye color wasn't fatal. Was it pathetic that he cared this much about just her _eye color?_

"Why? Do you like them?" Olivia asked.

Elliot stared at her, not sure what to say. "Uh...no."

Olivia laughed. "You'll get used to it."

Elliot wasn't sure he would. Should he tell her that, or should he just ignore it and work with a blue-eyed partner? He could _not_ ignore it. He couldn't go day after day working with Olivia if she didn't have those amazing brown eyes to suck him in.

"So you're not going to get rid of them anytime soon?" Elliot asked.

"Well...no," Olivia answered, taking off her jacket and putting it on the back of her chair.

"In that case...I think you need to take those out and get regular contacts," he suggested.

"Why?" she asked, an amused look on her face.

"Just...because. You look better with brown eyes."

"I just got these, though!" Olivia said, "And I'm not tossing them and getting new ones just because you think I look better with brown eyes."

Elliot could see that Olivia didn't really understand what a big deal it was to him for her to have blue eyes, rather than brown. "No, _I_ need you to have brown eyes."

"Why do _you_ need me to have brown eyes?" Olivia questioned.

"Because after working with you for twelve years, I've gotten used to you having brown eyes, not blue. And you look a lot...prettier with brown eyes," he admitted.

Olivia was quiet, a small smile displayed on her face.

"Look, I will _never_ get used to you with blue eyes. Come on, Liv, just get some regular contacts," Elliot said flatly.

Olivia remained silent with that amused look that was beginning to piss Elliot off.

He sighed, looking to the side. He didn't want to have to say a lot, but he really wasn't sure he would be all right with her having blue eyes. Which he knew, of course, was incredibly pathetic and ridiculous. But he didn't think he'd like her as much with blue eyes. She wouldn't be quite as beautiful and warm-looking.

"Okay, let's just put it this way. With blue eyes, you look beautiful. With brown eyes, you look _incredibly_ beautiful," he confessed.

Olivia looked surprised that he'd said that. She smiled.

"All right, all right, Elliot. I'll get clear contacts," she agreed, getting up from her desk and patting his shoulder as she left the precinct for the optometrist's office.

**AN: Sorry it was so short...once again, it was just a little one-shot! Review! (:**


End file.
